


What She Left Behind

by angelus2hot



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of her wedding, Christine thinks about the one she left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What She Left Behind  
>  **Fandom:** Phantom of the Opera  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Phantom/Christine  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** On the day of her wedding, Christine thinks about the one she left behind.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomwords100

The day of her wedding dawned bright and early. As she sat up in bed she couldn’t help but wonder what her life would be like with Raoul. A shot of some emotion she couldn’t quite name went through her at the thought. She knew he was the best choice for her. The one who could provide stability and a good home.

She wondered..... No, she was getting married today.

But if her thoughts strayed to the lair beneath the opera house one too many times, and the shattered man she had left there, well, no one knew but her.


End file.
